Ganz Neues vom Hexer
by Flammentanz
Summary: Eine Hommage an die erfolgreichen deutschen Adaptionen der Werke von Edgar Wallace in den Sechziger Jahren


**Ganz Neues vom Hexer**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Alle handelnden Personen, von Edgar Wallace erdacht und von Herbert **__**Reinecker und anderen Autoren modifiziert, gehören selbstverständlich ihren **_"_**geistigen Vätern" und ihren wunderbaren Darstellern. Ich habe sie mir **__**lediglich "ausgeborgt".**_

_**Anmerkung:**_

_**Die handelnden Charaktere stammen vorzugsweise aus den deutschen Edgar-Wallace-Adaptionen "Der Hexer" (1964) und "Neues vom Hexer" (1965).**_

Ein Gentleman von Anfang Vierzig saß in einen eleganten dreiteiligen Anzug gekleidet beim Frühstück. Seine wachen hellblauen Augen und das energisch geschnittene Gesicht verrieten Durchsetzungsfähigkeit, der schön geschwungene Mund zeugte von Ironie und Lebensgenuss. Inspektor James W. Wesby, der seit seiner Heirat vor einem Jahr, seinen Wirkungskreis von Sydney nach London verlegt hatte, schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein. Eine schwarzhaarige Dame von Ende Dreißig mit großen ausdrucksvollen dunklen Augen nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Sie schenkte ihrem Mann ein strahlendes Lächeln, das er sogleich erwiderte. Während Margie Wesby damit beschäftigt war, ihren Toast mit Butter zu bestreichen, läutete das Telefon.

"Wer wagt es, mich beim Frühstück zu stören?" empörte sich der Inspektor. Margie erwiderte: "Nimm den Hörer ab, und du weißt es!" Seufzend lies Wesby den "Guardian" sinken und hob ab. Während er aufmerksam zuhörte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene zusehends. Plötzlich sprang Wesby von seinem Stuhl auf und brüllte los: "Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein! Ich habe Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um diesen Herrn hinter schwedische Gardinen zu bringen, und ihr lasst ihn wieder laufen? Seid ihr alle verrückt geworden?" Der Inspektor knallte den Telefonhörer auf die Gabel und lief wie ein gereizter Tiger im Zimmer auf und ab.  
Margie beobachtete schweigend ihren Mann. "Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was geschehen ist?" erkundigte sie sich schließlich. Wesby blieb vor seiner Frau stehen und antwortete betont gelassen: "Der Hexer und sein Sekretär sind frei. Arthur Milton ist mit Archibald Finch aus Dartmoor entflohen!"  
Sogleich nahm der Inspektor seinen Trenchcoat vom Garderobenhaken, küßte seine Frau zum Abschied und stieg in seinen Wagen.

In Scotland Yard war das Chaos ausgebrochen. Überall liefen Uniformträger und Beamte in Zivil durch die Gänge.  
Sir John empfing JamesW. Wesby äußerst ungehalten. "Wissen Sie, was mir der Innenminister soeben am Telefon erzählt hat? Von der Presse ganz zu schweigen! Dieser Schmierant Jos vom 'Guardian' wird uns in der Luft zerreißen!" "Was die Presse schreibt, ist mir egal! Wie konnte es überhaupt dazu kommen?" fuhr ihm der Inspektor in die Parade. "Zwei Wärter wurden gefesselt und geknebelt, und Milton und Finch sind geflohen. Noch dazu in einem Polizeiwagen!" erklärte der Chef von Scotland Yard.  
James W. Wesby griff zum Telefon. "Sie erlauben, Sir? Lassen Sie sofort feststellen, ob Mrs. Milton noch im Hotel "Park Royal" abgestiegen ist!" Verblüfft musterte Sir John seinen Inspektor. "Sir, Sie werden doch nicht ernsthaft annehmen, dass der Hexer England ohne seine Frau verläßt. Wenn Cora Ann noch im Hotel wohnt, haben wir gute Chancen ihn wieder zu fangen." "Wesby! Der Hexer ist doch kein Schmetterling..." "Nein, Sir John, aber ebenfalls äußerst flatterhaft, und des-halb erlauben Sie mir bitte, sofort der Sache nachzugehen..."  
Ohne auf das Einverständnis seines Vorgesetzten zu warten, verlies der Inspektor das Zimmer.

Das "Park Royal" war eines der luxuriösesten Hotels von ganz London. Über tiefrote Samtteppiche durchquerte Inspektor Wesby die Lobby und befragte den Empfangschef. "Ja, Sir. Mrs Milton wohnt nach wie vor bei uns. Zimmer 13. Sie meint, die Zahl brächte ihr Glück. Darf ich Sie anmelden?" Verwundert verfolgte der Portier, wie Wesby wortlos im Lift entschwand.  
Cora Ann Milton war eine Frau, die von der Natur mit glücklichen Gaben gesegnet war. Schönheit und Intelligenz paarten sich mit selbstsicherem Auftreten. So hob sie nur erstaunt die Brauen, als James W. Wesby mit einem Revolver in der Hand und ohne anzuklopfen ihr Appartement betrat.  
"Inspektor, ich freue mich immer über Ihren Besuch, aber finden Sie Ihr Eindringen nicht etwas unkonventionell, selbst für Ihre Verhältnisse? Nehmen Sie eine Tasse Tee?" "Madame, Sie dürften bereits darüber informiert sein, dass Ihr Gatte letzte Nacht aus Dartmoor entflohen ist. Sie können sich daher vorstellen, dass ich nicht zur Teestunde zu Ihnen komme." Natürlich hat Arthur mich bereits angerufen. Er hat noch etwas wichtiges hier in London zu erledigen und beabsichtigt anschließend nach Südamerika zu fliegen."  
Wesby musterte die elegante Dame anerkennend. "Das sagen Sie mir so einfach?" "Arthur meinte, wenn ihn einer wieder ins Gefängnis brächte, dann wären Sie es, Inspektor. Allerdings glaubt er nicht wirklich daran. Er ist mit Finch in einem sicheren Versteck und wird zu gegebener Zeit von sich hören lassen." "Er wird nicht ohne Sie fliegen, Madame. Und wenn er zu Ihnen kommt, dann werde ich da sein!" "Gestatten Sie mir eine Frage, Inspektor. Wie wollen Sie ihn denn erkennen? Aber nun müssen Sie mich wirklich entschuldigen. Ich werde meine Modistin aufsuchen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen frohen Tag!"

Die Beschattung von Cora Ann Milton war ergebnislos verlaufen. Wesby hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet. Ihre Modistin war ein völlig unbeschriebenes Blatt bei Scotland Yard. Dass Mrs. Milton bei ihr zwei Stunden lang die neueste Pariser Haute Couture ausprobierte, schien glaubhaft.

"Seit fast einem Tag ist der Hexer auf der Flucht, und wir haben keine Spur!" James W. Wesby saß mit seiner Frau beim Abendessen. Unwirsch schob er den Teller beiseite und entzündete eine Zigarette. "Wenn ich nur schon einmal wüßte, was der Hexer so dringendes zu erledigen hat." "Bestimmt will er sich wieder einmal an jemandem rächen, Liebling" erwiderte Margie. Ihr Mann erhob sich. "Darauf bin ich auch schon gekommen, Schatz. Aber Arthur Milton steht mit halb London auf Kriegsfuß. Wenn ich nur an den Tod von Oberst Hartford oder Mr. Messer denke" entgegnete Wesby. "Vielleicht will er dich umbringen, weil du ihn hinter Gitter gebracht hast..." "Das fände ich gar nicht komisch. Polizeischutz für den fähigsten Inspektor von Scotland Yard." Seine Frau lächelte ihn an. "Das liebe ich so an dir - deine Bescheidenheit..." "Nicht wahr?" Damit zog Wesby Margie an sich und küßte sie zärtlich.

Zur selben Zeit saß ein alter Herr von hagerer Statur mit würdigen weißen Haaren und verkniffenen Gesichtszügen am Schreibtisch seiner Villa in Mayfair und las die "Times". Uneingeweihte mochten Horace Simpson für einen Gentleman aus besten Kreisen halten, doch nur die wenigsten wußten, dass die Quelle seines Reichtums ein Imperium aus Glücksspiel, Prostitution und Drogenhandel war. Nie hatte Scotland Yard ihm etwas nachweisen können, dafür sorgten die bestbezahltesten Anwälte des Landes.  
"Parker!" rief er mit hoher durchdringender Stimme. "Mr. Simpson?" Ein livrierter Diener trat ein. Der junge Mann war von schlanker Statur mit großen, unstet flackerenden Augen und unnatürlich blasser Gesichtsfarbe. "Parker, ich hätte gern noch einen doppelten Whisky." "Sehr wohl, Sir!"  
Während der Diener sich zur Hausbar umdrehte, zerbarst die gegenüberliegende Fensterscheibe von einem Schuss. Parker sah seinen Herrn über dem Schreibtisch zusammengebrochen liegen. Blut sickerte aus einer Kopfwunde. Gemessenen Schrittes ging Parker zum Telefon, wählte und verlangte nach Scotland Yard.

James W. Wesby entwand sich den Armen seiner Frau Margie und lächelte bedauernd. "Mord geht vor!" "Seufzend lies sie sich in die Kissen ihres Bettes zurückfallen und erwiderte: "Ich hätte einen Schauspieler heiraten sollen und keinen Inspektor von Scotland Yard!" Überlegen wischte er ihren Einwand beiseite: "Liebling, Schauspieler sind doch meistens auf Tournee, da hast du von mir doch entschieden mehr ..."

Inspektor Wesby lies sich von Reginald Parker den Hergang des Mordes an Horace Simpson schildern. "Und Sie haben nichts unternommen? Sind Sie nicht auf die Veranda hinaus gelaufen, um zu sehen, was draußen vorgeht? Haben Sie niemanden bemerkt?" "Verzeihung, Sir, aber ich bin kein sehr mutiger Mann." Entschuldigend lächelte der Diener. Ein Lächeln, das naiven Gemütern das Blut hätte gefrieren lassen. Wesby hingegen musterte den jungen Mann nur eingehend und war davon überzeugt, sein Bild in der Verbrecherkartei zu finden.

Kurze Zeit später in Scotland Yard wurde Inspektor Wesby fündig. Der angebliche Reginald Parker hieß in Wirklichkeit Thomas Fletcher und hatte in seiner noch jungen Karriere als Berufsverbrecher bereits fünf Jahre Haft für Vergehen aller Art verbüßt. Nur ein Totschlag oder gar Mord war noch nicht darunter. "Der Bursche ist ja auch noch jung..." flüsterte Wesby vor sich hin.  
Es war ein Uhr morgens. Inspektor Wesbys Büro war rauchgeschwängert. Die heruntergelassenen Jalousien hüllten den Raum in Dunkelheit, die nur von einer Schreibtischlampe erhellt wurde. Ein überquellender Aschenbecher und ein leeres Whiskyglas zeugten von den Anstrengungen des Abends.  
James W. Wesby war am Ende seiner Geduld. "Mr. Fletcher, ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust, mir weiterhin Ihre Lügen anzuhören! Wer hat Sie überredet, vor zwei Jahren in die Dienste von Horace Simpson zu treten?" Thomas Fletcher hockte gelangweilt auf einem Stuhl und manikürte seine Fingernägel. "Ich bin vor zwei Jahren aus Dartmoor entlassen worden und habe mir seither nichts mehr zuschulden kommen lassen, Inspektor. Ich hörte von einem Freund, dass Mr. Simpson einen Diener brauchte und habe mich bei ihm beworben. Er hat mich sofort eingestellt. Wahrscheinlich hat sich der alte Herr sehr um die Resozialisierung ehemaliger Sträflinge verdient gemacht..."  
Inspektor Wesby entzündete eine Zigarette und inhalierte genüßlich "Mir kommen die Tränen! Woher haben Sie überhaupt dieses Fremdwort, Fletcher? Lesen Sie etwa Zeitung? Simpson war einer der gefürchtetsten Gangsterbosse von London, und Sie wollen mir ernsthaft erzählen, Sie wußten davon nichts? Das glaubt Ihnen doch kein Mensch!" Fletcher lies seine Nagelfeile in der Hosentasche verschwinden und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann eben nicht. Kann ich jetzt gehen, Inspektor?" "Sie werden solange unser Logiergast bleiben, bis Sie endlich den Mund aufmachen!" fuhr ihn Wesby an. Fletcher sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. "Ich habe ein ganz und gar reines Gewissen, Inspektor!" "Sie haben überhaupt kein Gewissen! Abführen!"  
Mürrisch schob Wesby die Akten auf dem Tisch zusammen, nahm seinen Trenchcoat vom Mantelhaken, löschte das Licht und verlies sein Büro.

Margie empfing ihren Mann mit einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung. "Ich möchte heute Nacht wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden schlafen!" grollte Wesby. Sie seufzte. "Also, wie lautet deine Theorie, die du derzeit noch nicht beweisen kannst und die der Grund dafür ist, dass du deine geliebte Frau so anknurrst?" Wesby entschwand ins Badezimmer und rief zu Margie herüber: "Ehe ich nicht geduscht habe, bin ich kein Mensch. Ich habe soviel Qualm an meiner Kleidung als wäre ich ein Kaminkehrer." Das Wasser rauschte, und Margie lauschte mit zunehmendem Vergnügen dem einsetzenden Gesang ihres Mannes.  
In einen dunkelblauen seidenen Bademantel gehüllt erschien James W. Wesby nach vollzogener Reinigung wieder als das Ideal eines Gentleman und betrat sein Schlafzimmer. Amüsiert betrachtete er Margies dekorativ über einem Sessel drapiertes weißes Satinnachthemd. Er löste den Gürtel seines Bademantels und sagte lächelnd: "So müde bin ich eigentlich gar nicht. Wärst du furchtbar böse auf mich, wenn wir meine Theorie erst morgen beim Frühstück besprechen würden?"

"Trink eine Tasse Tee, Liebling!" "Sehe ich aus, als bräuchte ich eine Stärkung?" "Nein, James, dann hätte ich dir einen doppelten Whisky empfohlen! Also wie lautet deine Theorie?" James W. Wesby entzündete eine Zigarette und stieß genussvoll den Rauch aus. "Ich glaube, dass Simpson für seine ungesühnten Verbrechen von Arthur Milton zur Verantwortung gezogen wurde." "Klingt plausibel, aber du hast keinen Beweis dafür" antwortete Margie. "Eben. Wenn ich Fletcher nur um Reden bringen könnte! Ich bin überzeugt, dass er ein Handlanger des Hexers ist, aber der Kerl schweigt eisern." "Arthur Milton und ein kleiner Dieb?" gab seine Frau zu Bedenken. "Der gute Archibald Finch hatte auch eine glänzende Karriere als Taschendieb hinter sich, ehe ihn der Hexer als seinen Sekretär einstellte. Wahrscheinlich war es Finch, der Fletcher angeworben hat. In den Akten steht, dass sie einmal die selbe Zelle in Dartmoor geteilt haben."

Das Telefon unterbrach Wesbys Gedankengang. "Warum bekommen wir deine Morde eigentlich immer zum Frühstück oder wenn wir zu Bett gehen wollen, James?" "Erstens einmal sind es nicht meine Morde, und zweitens muß nicht unbedingt wieder etwas passiert sein, Margie." Wesby hob ab und lauschte kurz. "Natürlich, Sir! Sofort, Sir!" sagte der Inspektor und legte auf. "Sir Johns Blutdruck ist in schwindelerregende Höhen geschnellt. Ich muß sofort zu ihm." "Ihr habt einen neuen Mord" konstatierte Margie. Er nickte wortlos.

Sir John schlug mit einer zusammengerollten Zeitung auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Nun sehen Sie sich das an, Wesby! Dieser Schmutzfink Jos vom "Guardian" nennt uns eine Bande inkompetenter Schwachköpfe! So weit ist es schon gekommen! Was werden Sie unternehmen?"  
Der Inspektor schlug die Zeitung auf und schmunzelte. "Jos hat seine Sonderausgabe wieder etliche Stunden vor dem "Telegraph" veröffentlicht." "Das ist alles, was Ihnen dazu einfällt? Ist das nicht ein bißchen sehr wenig?" empörte sich Sir John. "Sagen Sie mir lieber, wer letzte Nacht ermordet wurde, Sir." "Der Drogenboss Andrew Harris wurde in seiner Villa in Marylebone erschossen." James W. Wesby nickte anerkennend. "Donnerwetter! Der Hexer verliert keine Zeit. Wir hatten den Fall erst beim Untersuchungsrichter, und er hat schon den Scharfrichter bestellt." "Was gedenken Sie zu unternehmen, Inspektor?" "Erst einmal werde ich mir den Schauplatz des Verbrechens ansehen" verkündete Wesby. "Hoffentlich sind Ihre Unternehmungen diesmal von mehr Erfolg gekrönt, Inspektor. Wenn wir noch eine dritte Leiche bekommen sollten, wäre das zuviel für meinen Blutdruck..."

Andrew Harris hatte von seinem mit krimineller Energie zusammengerafften Reichtum eine kostbar möblierte und mit wertvollen Gemälden ausgestattete Villa am Gloucester Place erworben.  
Der Polizeiarzt Dr. Green und die Spurensicherung hatten soeben ihre Arbeit beendet als Inspektor Wesby eintraf. "Hat man ihn auch durch ein Fenster erschossen?" "Nein, Sir, er saß auf der Veranda und bot ein ausgezeichnetes Ziel." antwor-tete der Arzt.  
Eine attraktive Blondine von Ende Zwanzig rannte die elegante Freitreppe herunter. Ihre azurfarbenen Augen musterten den Inspektor. "Untersuchen Sie den Tod meines Verlobten?" "Wesby, James W. Wesby. Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind?"  
"Jennifer Dowding. Andy und ich wollten in zwei Wochen heiraten ..." Sie preßte ein Taschentuch vor ihr schönes ebenmäßig geschnittenes Gesicht und schluchzte. "Bitte fassen Sie sich! Sie hätten ihn sowieso nicht heiraten können, Miss Dowding." "Was soll das heißen?" "Ihr Verlobter war ein berüchtigter Drogenhändler. Spätestens in einer Woche hätten wir ihn verhaftet. Das Ermittlungsverfahren gegen ihn lief bereits." "Sie belieben wohl zu scherzen, Inspektor! Andy war der sanfteste und charmanteste Mann, den ich kannte." "Na, dann kommen Sie mal mit mir zu Scotland Yard und lesen die drei Bände Strafakten, die wir von ihm haben." Aufschreiend rannte Jennifer Dowding die Treppe nach oben. "Doktor, gehen Sie ihr mal nach, man kann nie wissen, was sie in ihrem Zustand alles anstellt ..."  
Ein würdiger älterer Herr in Livree mit schütterem grauen Haar betrat den Salon. "Ich bin der Butler, Sir! Greaves, Edward Greaves." James W. Wesby musterte sein Gegenüber. "Waren Sie am Mordabend zu Hause?" "Nein, Sir, ich hatte meinen freien Tag. Ich fand Mr. Harris heute morgen und benachrichtigte Scotland Yard." "Wie lange sind Sie hier schon beschäftigt, Mr. Greaves?" "Seit fast fünf Jahren, Sir." "Eine lange Zeit, und Ihnen ist niemals aufgefallen, dass Mr. Harris ein Krimineller war?" "Nun, Sir. Gelegentlich suchten ihn verschiedene Herren von Scotland Yard auf, und einige seiner Bekannten machten nicht unbedingt den vertrauenswürdigsten Eindruck, aber darüber stand mir kein Urteil zu. Ich würde mich jetzt gern zurückziehen, wenn Sie erlauben, Sir. Derlei Aufregungen sind nichts für einen Mann in meinem Alter." "Gewiss. Sie leben hier im Haus?" "Nein, Sir. Das wollte Mr. Harris nicht. Ich wohne in der Blanford Street gleich um die Ecke." "Einstweilen dürfen Sie gehen, aber wir werden uns sicher erneut an Sie wenden müssen... "Davon bin ich überzeugt, Inspektor..."

Wieder in seinem Büro in Scotland Yard lies sich James W. Wesby alle Unterlagen zum Fall Harris kommen. Ehe er sich in die Akten vertiefen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.  
Dr. Green trat ein. "Sir, ich habe Miss Dowding nach Hause gebracht und ihr eine Spritze gegeben, um sie zu beruhigen." "Sie hätte doch dort bleiben können. Greaves hätte sich bestimmt um sie gekümmert." "Sir, wer bitte ist Greaves?" "Na, der Butler! Er hat Ihnen doch den Mord gemeldet." "Nein, Sir! Wir erhielten einen anonymen Anruf. In der Villa fanden wir lediglich den Toten. Später kam Miss Dowding, und dann trafen Sie ein..."  
James W. Wesby schlug mit der flachen Hand auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er hatte eine Unterhaltung mit Arthur Milton geführt und es nicht bemerkt.

In einem gemütlichen Cottage etwa eine halbe Stunde Autofahrt außerhalb Londons entfernte Arthur Milton den letzten Rest von Greaves' Maske aus seinem Gesicht. Sein treues Faktotum Archibald Finch schenkte ihm aus der Hausbar einen Brandy ein.  
"Sir, darf ich mir die Frage erlauben, warum Sie den Inspektor unbedingt aufsuchen mußten? Es erschien mir ein allzu großes Risiko." "Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, Finch. Hat Cora Ann angerufen?" "Gewiss, Sir. Alle Flughäfen sind abgeriegelt, aber unser Schiff nach Caracas fährt in einer Woche. So haben wir haben noch genügend Zeit für weitere Unternehmungen".

James W. Wesby saß an seinem Schreibtisch und entzündete eine Zigarette. Vor ihm lagen die Berichte zum Fall Harris. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Arthur Milton ab. Der Hexer war in Maske nicht zu überführen. Soviel stand fest. Vielleicht sollte man ihn dazu bringen, die Maske fallenzulassen. Man müßte ihn zwingen, sein Versteck zu verlassen. Welcher Grund aber würde den Hexer bewegen, seine Tarnung aufzugeben?  
Der Inspektor sah zum gerahmten Foto seiner Frau Margie. Ein plötzliches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Entschlossen zog er seinen Trenchcoat über und verlies das Büro.

"Verhaftet? Ich? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Inspektor!" Cora Ann Milton trug ein ebenso elegantes wie kostspieliges Pariser Modellkleid. Ihr blondes Haar war wie stets tadellos frisiert. Erstaunt musterte sie James W. Wesby. Dieser zeigte ihr seine richterliche Legitimation. "Wenn Sie noch einige Dinge mitnehmen möchten, Madame. Bitte packen Sie."

"Sir John, ich weiß, das ich va banque spiele, aber ich habe das stärkste Druckmittel auf Arthur Milton überhaupt in Händen. Der Richter gibt uns drei Tage. Länger kann er Mrs. Milton wegen angeblicher Beihilfe nicht in Haft behalten. Bis dahin aber wird der Hexer sicher etwas unternehmen."


End file.
